


Howl

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Humans, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Theoki, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo snuggled into Loki's shoulder as somewhere in the distance a giant wolf howled.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 4
Collections: Interspecies





	Howl

Moonlight filtered down through the trees while the fire crackled and cast a soft glow across the clearing. Theo squeaked and snuggled into Loki's shoulder as, somewhere in the distance, a giant wolf howled. "A-Are we safe here? I mean, we wouldn't be much of a meal to one of those, would we?"

"We're perfectly safe, darling. The wolves and I have come to an understanding, I leave them alone and they leave me and mine alone. One night while Thor and I were camping, two of them snuck up and I shifted into a giant winged wolf to dissuade them."

"Ooh, does that mean the Valkyries actually did ride winged wolves into battle once?" 

"Yes, although the last recorded instance was during my Great Grandfather Burri's time as Allfather. While they made excellent mounts in normal conditions, in the heat of battle they were liable to go berserk and attack everyone in sight. Thus the decision was made to switch to winged horses who lacked such bloodthirsty instincts."

"So, why aren't there anymore Valkyries then? Did they get swarmed by dragons or something?"

"I don't know what happened to them. Mother does but when I asked all she said is that they died gruesome deaths. I fear to think what kind of creature or being could have killed them. But, I think that enough morbidity for the night. Shall we go to bed?"

"Hmm, well, Thor did interrupt before we could cuddle this morning."

"Theo, have I ever said that I like the way you think?"

"Uh-huh, but Your Highness could stand to say it again."

"Actually, I love the way you think."

The wolves weren't the only ones howling for pleasure that night.


End file.
